


periodt

by RoseofWinterfell



Category: Outer Banks - Fandom
Genre: F/M, what makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseofWinterfell/pseuds/RoseofWinterfell
Summary: I couldn’t stand this fandom not having any fics
Relationships: Kiara/JJ (Outer Banks)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	periodt

JJ and Kiara kiss in the end cause they actually have chemistry.

**Author's Note:**

> No like seriously. Pope and Kiara had zero chemistry’s


End file.
